


A Common Complaint

by misura



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[these things happen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Complaint

"Tsk. Damn fatty broke the bed. _Again._ "

**Author's Note:**

> ... in the drafting stage, I expanded this one line several times, but I was never happy with the result. so, in the end, I just went 'gah!' and decided to leave it as it was.
> 
> if it didn't work for you, at least it didn't take up very much of your time?


End file.
